In the related art, there is a known system in which a display control device that performs display control so that a plurality of images are displayed by being allocated to a single page performs preloading whereby, when a page is displayed, images to be displayed on a page other than the displayed page are loaded and stored in a temporary storage means when switching the displayed page to another page in accordance with user operations (for example, see Patent Literature 1).